


принцесса без горошины

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: но качо больше нет





	принцесса без горошины

**Author's Note:**

> 383 глава, тогаши, зачем нам это стекло

Фугецу показалось, что она ослышалась. 

Она внимательно смотрела на сидящую рядом с ней Качо — ту же, что видела всю свою жизнь, с той же теплой улыбкой и мягкими шелковистыми волосами, что было так приятно гладить, и наклонила голову набок, слегка хмурясь. Услышанное озадачило ее, но не настолько, чтобы совсем ввести в ступор. 

Проще говоря, она поняла.  
Слишком хорошо.

Но внутри что-то заскрипело, как в сломанном механизме.  
Она видела такой один раз, когда на их детскую площадку матушка принесла старинную игрушку, переходившую в семье из поколения в поколения, ту, с которой играл даже такой серьезный и страшный человек, как брат Бенджамин — музыкальная шкатулка.  
Она тоже была сломана. И они так и не сумели ее починить, хотя матушка очень сетовала о том, что такой глупый подарок придется передать брату Марьяму. И Фугецу грустила вместе с ней, на что Качо тогда сказала воодушевленно:

— Не волнуйся, мы все исправим!

Может, Качо обладала магией.  
Да, точно! Она была волшебницей. Самой настоящей, такой же, как в сказках, и лишь пыльцы и радужных крыльев ей не хватало для того, чтобы завершить столь изящный сказочный образ. Какой же чудесной волшебницей она была! Не то, что сама Фугецу — такой бесполезной и мягкотелой, неспособной на риск. 

Той, что творила невозможное.  
Той, что смогла починить шкатулку, которая так понравилась Марьяму.  
Той, что подготовилась к битве на выживание.  
Той, что...

Но Качо больше нет.  
Вот, что сказала она в тот момент.

**[**

_Я — зверь-хранитель твоей сестры._

_**..........** _

_Она умерла._

**]**

Магия исчезла. Чудесная волшебница с магическим стиком и уверенной улыбкой с верой в то, что завтра их ждет счастливое светлое будущее, умерла в ту же секунду, как они сбежали прочь, стоило лишь Фугецу проявить инициативу и рассказать о собственном звере-хранителе. Ее сгубили чужие чудовищные когти, те, что не дали им уйти от смертельной игры, устроенной отцом.  
Как же жесток был их отец.  
Как же жестоки были их братья и сестры.

Фугецу так не хотелось умирать!..

Всю ночь тогда она прорыдала в подушку, и лишь охотница с волшебной флейтой сидела рядом с ней, внимая страшным сокровенным мыслям. Она была настоящей волшебницей, пусть некрасивой снаружи, но столь доброй внутри, а Качо — нет, и потому она умерла, погибла, погубленная за притворство и ложь. Но флейты своей та не касалась даже, и в этом она была столь благодарна этой маленькой тихой женщине рядом, той, что утешала лучше родной матери — немым сочувствием и скорбью, что не сливались в единый вой вместе с ее криком. 

Качо врала о том, кем она была — и поплатилась.  
И Фугецу поплатится тоже.  
Потому что врала о том, что чувствовала. И знала, что охотница с флейтой слышит это тоже.  
Она была так зла, что сестра умерла, так огорчена — но в то же время в сердце ее витал потаенный страх осознания радости от того, что умерла _не она_. Фугецу впору было молить стражей ее старшего брата убить ее быстро и безболезненно, но думать она могла лишь о собственном страхе умереть, том, что не свершился, поглотив Качо.  
Какой же грязной она была.  
Неблагодарной.  
И плакать от этого хотелось лишь больше.

Фальшивка рядом с ней немо хранила ей жизнь, и больше всего Фугецу хотелось поверить, что стояла перед ней настоящая сестра.  
Чтобы извиниться.  
Чтобы крикнуть в лицо: «Я выжила, прости меня, но я так не хочу умирать!»  
Чтобы разрыдаться в плечо и никогда больше не отпускать.  
Ведь бояться подобного — это нормально? Разве есть в этом нечто гнусное и грязное, такое же, как в злодеяния их старших собратьев, тех, что лишили жизни уже и сестрицу Момозе с братцем Сале? На ее руках не было крови, но как же черны и ужасны были ее потаенные желания.  
Таким как раз впору участвовать в войне за престол.

— Ты ненавидишь меня, да?  
Но подделка улыбалась ей теплой знакомой улыбкой и нежно гладила по волосам, медленно качая головой. Искренние чувства сестры слились в единый образ, тот, что обязан был защищать ее до самой смерти, и это было тем молотом, что день за днем забивал гвоздь в гроб ее уверенности, принесшей столько проблем.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
И это было правдой. 

Ах, если бы ее зверь-хранитель был таким же, как у Марьяма!  
Тогда бы они не попробовали этот глупый побег.  
И Качо осталась бы жива, цела. Они были бы вместе.  
Их убили бы позже, наверняка — Фугецу уверена в этом слишком сильно — но хотя бы вместе.  
Тело Качо осталось где-то там, в далеком океане, и от этого становилось лишь страшнее. Смерть в одиночестве и страхе за сестру. Что может быть ужаснее?  
А она сидела тут, в безопасности, защищаемая духом сестры. И могла лишь горько плакать о жалости к себе.

Так умерла Момозе. 

Инициатива была наказуема.  
Бездействие, подобно Момозе, каралось еще страшнее.  
Но...

Такое страшное опасное «но».  
Что нужно сделать, чтобы выжить? Стоило ли сделать шаг в бездну или поддаться судьбе и смиренно ждать, покуда слуга брата Бенджамина не лишит ее жизни тихо и быстро?

Теперь за ней следили.  
Пристально, словно соколы за маленькой мышкой. Но она знала — все уже слышали о чуде, что оставила ей сестрица перед смертью. Слышали — но не знали о том, на что она способна, ведь только ей, подобно Качо настоящей, имитация рассказала сей страшный секрет.  
Тогда Фугецу подумалось, что, быть может, у нее есть шанс.  
Лишь бы избежать сетей брата Бенджамина. 

Того, что знал все.  
Того, что подготовился к битве и уверенно шел к победе — и Фугецу искренне завидовала ему за первенство в их огромной семье. 

У него было так времени подготовиться. Он был силен, окружен людьми, что защищали его.  
Она же сгубила сестру — ту, что тоже знала, что делать.  
Оставившую ей даже после смерти столь ценный подарок. Тень собственной личности.

Фальшивку считали лишь фикцией, ошибкой, осколком прошлого, не способным на многое.  
Маленьким отражение тоски, безобидным и милым. Излишней сестринской привязанностью, воссоздавшей чужую форму и оболочку с помощью чудес волшебства, того же, каким владела и Сенрицу.

Но Фугецу знала, на что она была способна.  
А потому, одной ночью, она решилась на новый шаг вновь. Ведь хуже стать уже не могло.

**[**

_Прости, матушка._

_Прости, волшебница с флейтой. Ты так сильно нам помогла._

_Но время не ждет._

**]**

Казалось, удача в сей раз была на ее стороне.  
Ведь в грязи, на нижних уровнях, там, где жили в согласии кровь и насилие, она повстречала _его_ — человека, что пообещал ей защиту. Одного на миллион, такого, в ком она сразу почуяла нужного ей. 

Он выглядел сильным, говорил уверенно, напоминая этим болезненно и страшно Качо — и за помощь свою предложил абсолютно немногое, лишь воспользоваться ее проходом на поверхность, в обмен на что он поможет сохранить ей собственную жизнь.  
И победить, конечно же.

— Семья — это важно, — шептал он, а темные глаза его были подобны ночному небу.  
Столь черные и страшные. Они манили, подобно черным волнам, что видела она прямо пред смертью сестрицы Качо.  
— А месть за семью — тем более. 

Имитация шептала ей, что это опасно, но выбора у нее уже не было.  
И ощутив, как та сжимает ее руку крепче, Фугецу слабо улыбнулась той же улыбкой, что встречала Качо на первом банкете — и протянула руку вперед, туда, где ее пожал этот загадочный молодой человек.

Он назвался Куроро.


End file.
